Vine por ti
by Kida Luna
Summary: Irónicamente, la nada le duele. La nada le duele. Nanoha actúa. Ella la sigue. La sigue. La sigue. La sigue… Y se pregunta cuánto más soportará seguirla sin ser vista. FateNano. Dedicado a Liitha.


_Sumario:__Irónicamente, la nada le duele. La nada le duele. Nanoha actúa. Ella la sigue. La sigue. La sigue. La sigue… Y se pregunta cuánto más soportará seguirla sin ser vista. FateNano. Dedicado a Liitha._

_Yo v__ine por ti_

_Por: Kida Luna_

_Capítulo Único_

_Canción "I'd come for you", de Nickelback_

_Dedicatoria:__ Para __**Liitha**__, que hoy cumple años y ha sido una grandiosa persona de muchos logros y sueños por cumplir. Una Simba sin fronteras que sé que un día conquistará su propio reino. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Gracias por ser mi amiga, eres una persona increíble y a todo dar :)_

Fate Testarossa tiene 16 años.

Fate Testarossa es la mejor en el equipo de básquetbol.

Fate Testarossa es una alumna ejemplo.

Fate Testarossa… _está enamorada._

Y es terriblemente pésima a la hora de expresar sus sentimientos.

De esta manera, es como ella sufre todos los días.

_Just one more moment – Sólo un momento m__ás_

_That's all that's needed – Es todo lo que se necesita…_

Cada noche antes de acostarse plancha su uniforme pacientemente, y cada mañana, se mira al espejo con él puesto. Muy dentro de su mente se hace la misma pregunta de todos los días.

_¿Será suficiente…?_

Luego, viene el punto de reunión. Fate corre veloz –no le importa correr, le agrada correr, nació para ello- y justo cuando sus pulmones ya no pueden más, ha llegado.

Se detiene.

Automáticamente una sonrisa nace en sus labios al contemplar otros ojos verle.

Ojos brillantes.

Ojos gentiles.

Ojos cálidos.

_Ojos azules._

Los saludos son intercambiados rápidamente y antes de que ella pueda agregar algo más, sus labios se cierran mientras la persona que la estaba esperando da la media vuelta y comienza su camino.

Fate no dice nada.

Jamás dice nada.

Nada de "¿Cómo me veo?" o "¿Lo has notado?" ni siquiera un "_Mírame_."

Irónicamente, la nada le duele.

_La nada le duele…_

_Like wounded soldiers – Como soldados que son heridos,_

_In need of hea__ling – Anhelando una cura..._

Así que finge una sonrisa falsa mientras las manos se ponen ligeramente más blancas por la presión en su sencilla maleta de colegio. Se muerde los labios unos segundos.

Sigue parada en el mismo lugar.

Sigue parada en el mismo lugar.

Sigue parada en el mismo lugar.

-"¡Nanoha!"

No puede quedarse atrás, y por ello corre a alcanzarla. Debe alcanzarla. _Quiere alcanzarla._

Sabe que si se queda quieta podría perderla, sabe que debe ir tras ella.

Nanoha voltea a verla y le dirige una sonrisa amable. Es su mejor amiga. Siempre lo han sido.

Se han sonreído.

Se han llorado.

"_Mírame."_

No existen secretos.

No existen rencores.

Es la amistad envidiable de todo el cuerpo estudiantil y de todo quien ha tenido la oportunidad de conocerlas. Son las mejores amigas y se confían todo.

"_Mírame."_

Todo menos lo único que hace que Fate llore por las noches.

_Su corazón._

_Time to be honest – Tiempo de ser honesta__._

_This time I'm pleading – Esta vez te estoy llorando..._

-"Vamos a llegar tarde, Fate-chan."

Se adelanta de nuevo.

Fate camina a su lado, le sigue el paso, le toma el ritmo, le mira atenta. Nada diferente. Todo normal.

Siempre ha sido así.

Nanoha actúa.

Ella la sigue.

La sigue.

La sigue.

La sigue…

_Y se pregunta cuánto más soportará seguirla sin ser vista._

Baja la mirada hacia su uniforme, huele agradable. Toda ella huele agradable, pues siempre plancha su ropa y se perfuma meticulosamente; todo mundo lo nota. Todos la halagan.

Todos quieren ser amigos de Fate.

Todos quieren estar con Fate.

Sonríe rotamente.

Porque a la vez, nadie quiere estar con ella. Nadie ve a la verdadera Fate, nadie ve la cara cansada ni las puntas doradas quebradas ni las arrugas en su falda ni lo seco que está su corazón.

Nadie se fija en eso.

Todos están demasiado ocupados con su fascinante máscara de delicadeza y cautivación.

Nadie quiere ver más allá. No les interesa su mundo. No les interesa ella –porque ésa es la real verdad y lo sabe-, jamás les ha interesado.

A nadie le importa Fate ni lo que hay en su mente o en sus ojos tristes.

Nadie…

Nadie.

Excepto... _Nanoha._

_Please don't dwell on it – Por favor, ya no lo pienses demasiado,_

'_Cause I didn't mean it – Juro que nunca fue mi intención…_

Sabía todo de ella. Siempre lo supo.

Así lo quería Fate.

Ser vista por ella.

Ser contemplada por ella, su cara, sus ojos rojos, sus cabellos dorados, su uniforme bien cuidado, su corazón latiendo. Esforzándose por seguir latiendo con cada paso y con cada día.

Está a la espera.

Porque Fate está acostumbrada a esperar, lo ha hecho siempre y lo haría siempre por Nanoha.

Una rápida mirada estudia las facciones tranquilas de la castaña, la expresión despreocupada y la vista seria pero apacible. Madura.

Han crecido bastante. Las dos.

Están ya en preparatoria después de todo, los juegos de niños han quedado en el pasado.

Los juegos de adolescentes atacan a Fate sin piedad.

Y ella no los entiende.

Les grita que se detengan, y ella no los entiende.

Le duelen los golpes, y ella todavía no lo entiende.

Le duele el silencio, y sigue sin entenderlo.

Está enamorada.

Y eso sí lo entiende.

A cada segundo cuando su corazón es arrojado por un barranco una y otra vez, con tantos raspones, por supuesto que es algo que no se olvida fácilmente. Es algo que se entiende.

Queda grabado en su memoria.

Le quema su interior.

Pero está bien. Está bien porque es Nanoha.

Y algún día tiene que verla.

Algún día tiene que verla…

_I can't believe I said – No puedo creer que yo dije_

_I'd lay our love on the ground – Que arrojaría nuestro amor por los suelos…_

Era su esperanza. El aliento que se daba cada mañana y se desmoronaba cada madrugada.

Y tenía miedo. Claro que tenía miedo.

¿Cómo no iba a tenerlo?

No le asustaba que Nanoha la odiase, Nanoha jamás podría hacerlo.

Temía ser rechazada, sí, sí temía, pero no era suficiente para hacerla enterrar sus sentimientos.

¿Y si Nanoha se alejaba? Tal vez. Lloraría, gritaría en soledad, se partiría en dos.

Puede ser. Mas la lejanía no era algo muy posible. Nanoha era buena persona.

Bondadosa.

Simpática.

Linda.

Extrovertida.

Jamás haría algo que le lastimase, por ello Fate no se martirizaba pensando en el día que ella se fuera. Ahora era muy pronto.

Había mucho que hacer aún.

Bastante que vivir.

¿Y cuál es el miedo entonces?

"_¿Y si no soy suficiente?"_

-"¡Fate-chan! ¿Qué tal? ¿Ya hablaste con ella?"

-"No… pero ahora voy."

Sonríe tímidamente. ¿Qué si va a hablar con ella? Claro, por qué no. Siempre lo hace.

Siempre habla con Nanoha.

Hablan de infinidad de cosas. Por su boca salen palabras muy diferentes que las que su cerebro crea para sí misma.

Acostumbrada ya está a la graciosa risa de la castaña, es bonita y armoniosa. La hace reír también. La adora.

Todo en ella lo adora.

_But it doesn't matter__ – Pero no importa,_

'_Cause I made it up – Porque ya lo he arreglado..._

Y de nuevo se pregunta si acaso merece estar en ese lugar, plantada al frente de ella y al lado de su brazo siempre que la necesite.

Fate es fuerte por Nanoha. Tiene que serlo.

Es su deber y su deseo. Quiere protegerla.

Quiere _quererla._

Sus ojos vacilan por un momento y entonces ella separa los labios diciendo que la quiere mucho. Nanoha sonríe enternecida y le da un apretón a su mano.

También la quiere mucho.

Al fin y al cabo, es su mejor amiga.

Es su mejor amiga, y Fate lo sabe. Y le mata.

Le mata saberlo.

Le mata.

_Nanoha la mata…_

_Forgive me now – Perdóname ahora.__.._

La ve alejarse y ella sólo sonríe alegre por fuera y triste por dentro. Hayate le pone la mano sobre el hombro.

Fate niega.

Niega antes que Hayate diga algo.

Mejor negar que revivir el momento doloroso.

Prefiere que nadie lo sepa. No quiere una mano que limpie sus lágrimas. No la necesita. Ella es fuerte. Puede esperar.

Siempre lo ha hecho.

¿Qué más da un día más?

Puede hacerlo. Regresa a su lugar y toma su cuaderno, se hunde en las ecuaciones y responde con velocidad habilidosa.

Algunos la miran asombrados.

Pero nadie la mira sollozar en silencio.

Ven el lápiz moverse.

Pero no el corazón romperse.

La hoja rellena de tinta y su garganta tragando la pena.

Fate es muy buena en lo que hace. Una buena estudiante.

No tiene dificultades en la escuela. Ni siquiera las conoce. Ésa es su mayor fortaleza, que al cerrar las puertas pesadas, se convierte en su peor defecto. Y allí reina ella sola.

No hay nadie más.

Es su escape.

Escribe, escribe, escribe, escribe y escribe.

Es perfecta haciéndolo, los números salen quién sabe de dónde pero ahí están, precisos y perfectos. Los problemas pasan uno tras otro como simples servilletas.

Fate los considera sus pañuelos humedecidos de lágrimas. Pues todavía no está en casa.

Todavía no puede ser débil.

Debe aguantar un poco más.

Debe aguantar un poco más.

Fate aguanta un poco más…

_Everyday I spend away – Cada día que paso lejos_

_My soul's inside out – Mi alma se descubre desnuda…_

-"Fate-chan, es hora de irnos."

Alza la mirada la lentamente. ¿Ya es la hora? ¿Tan rápido ha pasado?

Claro. El tiempo vuela.

Sonríe un poco, desanimada, pero se levanta y guarda sus cosas. Fate es una persona ordenada, así que se toma unos segundos para alistar su mochila.

Para alistarse a sí misma.

Para alistar su vida.

Alistar el corazón.

_Mañana._

Le dice en un latido. ¿Mañana? Quizás. Quiere creer. Necesita creer.

_Desea creer._

-"¿Fate?"

Sonríe de nuevo. Intenta parecer normal y curiosa por lo que sea que Nanoha va a decirle, no debe preocuparla, por supuesto que no. Ella tiene cosas más importantes –porque sabe que más que sí misma sí las hay- por las cuales preocuparse.

Así que sujeta la máscara guindando y se la pone encima.

Como todos los días.

Es natural. Automático. Puede soportarlo.

Se ha vuelto su segunda cara.

-"¿Estás bien?"

_Pero Nanoha siempre la aparta._

_Gotta be someway – Debe de haber una manera…_

La toca sin siquiera tocarla, la rompe sin siquiera rozarla, ¡la avienta lejos sin saber que estaba puesta allí!

Y duele.

Y alivia.

Tortura.

Complace…

_¿Por qué?_

Se pregunta. Se lo ha preguntado desde el primer día en que se conocieron, desde la primera sonrisa que le regaló, desde el primer amor que le brindó. Y no lo sabe.

No lo entiende.

Nuevamente no puede.

Sólo lo hace. Y es feliz con ello.

Sólo lo hace. Y es infeliz con ello.

-"Um, estoy bien, Nanoha. ¿Te dejo en tu casa?"

Nanoha dice que sí. Fate sabe que siempre dirá que sí, jamás le dirá que no.

Porque confía en ella, la deja quedarse a su lado, le permite escoltarla como su fiel guardián. A pesar que no suene muy bien aquello, o muy reconfortante, no le importa.

Está ahí.

Puede estar ahí.

Y así lo quiere.

Desea tomar su mano, jugar con sus dedos, sentir su calor y morir en la suavidad de su piel. Sujetarla fuerte.

Tiene la esperanza de que de esa forma comprenda que no quiere perderla.

Así lo hace.

Le toma la mano.

Un suave apretón.

Nanoha sonríe. Las sonrisas están cada día al mil por Fate, y eso no le incomoda, la hace olvidar sus problemas.

La hace olvidar que quema.

La hace olvidar _que no es suya._

_T__hat I can make it up – Para que yo pueda hacerte sentir_

_To you now, somehow – Mejor ahora, de alguna forma..._

Pero todo queda ahí. La realidad regresa.

Claro que sujeta su mano. Es su mejor amiga. Es amistad. Le gustan las muestras de cariño, Nanoha siempre ha sido fan de ellas, jamás se ha negado a una.

Fate lo sabe. Disfruta dándoselas.

Y quisiera colmarla de ellas, pero tiene miedo.

Quiere abrazarla, mas sus brazos tiemblan.

_Nanoha no lo ve._

Quiere sostenerla, mas se le van las fuerzas.

_Nanoha no lo ve._

Quiere dormir y despertar a su lado, pero teme espantar su sueño.

_Nanoha no lo ve._

Quiere besarla… quiere besarla.

Quiere besarla…

_Y se pregunta por qué Nanoha no lo ve._

Se deprime por dentro, el corazón se le achica. Pero trata de no caer. Fate Testarossa no puede permitirse caer.

Debe levantarse. Debe seguir intentando.

Mañana será otro día.

Y el que sigue también, y el que viene después de ése también.

Tiene 365 días al año, tiene bastantes años. Tiene bastante tiempo.

Pero eso es lo que la aterra.

Que se pase el tiempo, que se le vaya de las manos, que todos los días pase lo mismo. Y nada suceda.

Siga igual.

Viviendo y muriendo. Viviendo y muriendo…

-"Fate-chan, ¿qué tal tu día? Muchas gracias por traer a Nanoha, ¿no quieres pasar a comer con nosotros?"

El día. El endemoniado día.

El bendito día.

_¿Cómo estuvo? _El corazón no le responde.

No tiene la respuesta. No quiere darla.

Y ella no la exige.

-"¿Segura? No quisiera molestarla, Momoko-san…"

-"¡Para nada! Tú eres parte de nuestra familia."

-"Nyahaha, ya escuchaste, Fate-chan. Adelante, quédate un rato más."

Fate la ve quitarse los zapatos en la entrada, ella la imita. Su sonrisa se ha iluminado un poco.

_By now you know that –__ Por ahora tú sabes que,_

_I'd come for you – Yo vine por ti..._

Pero su dicha es efímera y hasta falsa. ¿Familia?

¿Ella?

No. No lo es. Quiere serlo pero no lo es.

Sin embargo, no lo niega. Le agrada oírlo, le agrada mentirse. Pretender que los padres, los hermanos y Nanoha misma comen con ella porque es la persona adecuada para su pequeña –hija, hermana-.

Y Fate sabe que no es perfecta.

No lo es.

Está rota. Pero nadie se da cuenta…

Sabe fingir muy bien.

Lo ha perfeccionado. No se arrepiente, porque la protege del dolor de otros por ella.

Aún así se arrepiente, porque quisiera llorar ahí mismo y gritar que no puede más.

Pero sí puede. Tiene que.

Es Fate Testarossa después de todo. La chica número uno en estudios, en deportes, en popularidad. Todo mundo quiere ser como ella y ella quiere ser como todo mundo.

Es imposible.

No puede pasar.

Es imposible.

_No puede pasar._

"_Lo sé…"_

-"Fate-chan, ¿cómo va la escuela?"

Bien. Siempre ha ido bien.

Fate es la mejor y así lo responde, y sonríe. Nanoha sonríe también.

Está orgullosa de ella.

Su corazón también se da cuenta, saltando por todos lados como si quisiera alcanzar el que está sentado al lado suyo. El de su mejor amiga.

Mejor amiga.

Sí, Fate no lo ha olvidado.

Duele constantemente, así que no lo ha olvidado. La madre de Nanoha comienza a sacar una amena plática, la trata como si fuese su propia hija, la regaña como tal y la mima como tal.

Fate lo agradece sinceramente. Ríe, se encoge, se sonroja pero lo disfruta.

_No one, but you – Nadie más, sólo por ti._

_Yes, I'd come for you – Así es, yo vine por ti..._

Es su familia.

Y no es su familia a la vez.

A pesar de ello, le gusta sentirse querida. Sentada a la mesa, al lado de Nanoha, oyéndola reír, pasar toda la tarde con ella. En su casa.

Es la invitada.

Es la invitada, _y no quiere irse._

Mas la hora llega. Se despide de todos. Se despide de Nanoha.

El camino solitario se le hace largo y no puede más que pensar en el mañana. El mañana que vendrá. El mañana de otro intento. El mañana de la esperanza…

Es recibida por su propia familia en casa. Su madre y su hermano le dan la bienvenida, buenos deseos, le ponen atención.

Fate lo agradece pero sólo desea descansar –mentira, no va a descansar por más que lo quiera-, así que se retira a su habitación. Apaga las luces, se pone el pijama y se mete bajo las sábanas.

El minutero del reloj suena en sus oídos.

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

El tiempo pasa.

Pasa.

Pasa.

_Pasa…_

_But only if you told me to – Pero sólo si tú me dijeras que así lo quieres..._

Y quiere detenerlo. Decirle que pare, que la espere, que no sabe controlar sus sentimientos porque es muy joven e inexperta. Le suplica ir más lento.

Le promete aprender.

Llora por dentro. Tiene ganas de cubrirse el rostro pero sabe que está seco, que no hay lágrimas bajando. Le consuela y le mata.

"_Nanoha…"_

Se pregunta si estará dormida.

Si pensará en ella.

Si soñará con ella.

O si tal vez es la única que se la pasa pensando en fantasías y construyendo cuentos maravillosos. Derrumbados por la verdad, pisoteados por el minutero arriba del cabezal de su cama.

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

Ya ha planchado su uniforme. Está colgado en la pared al frente.

Liso, elegante, grácil. A la espera de llamar la atención de dos ojos azules que no ha conseguido durante años.

Así es.

Años.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado Fate enamorada?

_Años…_

La alarma suena.

Los ojos borgoñas se abren confundidos y se cuestionan qué hora es. Todavía está oscuro. Pronto amanecerá.

No recuerda en qué momento se quedó dormida pero sabe que fue a altas horas. No le cuesta mucho levantarse. Fate es una persona madrugadora.

Puntual.

Aplicada.

_Perdidamente enamorada._

Perdidamente…

Y como cada día, desea que Nanoha la encuentre. Ahora. Pronto. Lo necesita.

"_Por favor…"_

Lo necesita.

_La necesita._

_And I'd fight__, for you – Y yo pelearía, por ti._

_I'd lie, it's true – Sí, te mentí, es verdad…_

La oye decir su nombre. El corazón de Fate late como un caballo de carreras desbocado, y ella llega corriendo de nuevo. Corriendo como siempre.

Tratando de que el viento se lleve sus problemas.

Pero el viento no hace eso.

Lo sabe. Aunque prefiere ignorarlo, lo sabe.

Así como que Nanoha se da la vuelta y hoy tampoco dice nada de su uniforme. O de su nuevo perfume. O del bonito par de aretes de oro. O del ligero maquillaje en su rostro.

Lo sabe.

Fate lo sabe.

No es nada nuevo. Le pasa siempre. Ya está acostumbrada y eso la asusta. No quiere acostumbrarse.

Quiere un cambio.

Quiere sentir.

Quiere amar.

_Quiere a Nanoha._

Así que se contenta tomando su mano y recibiendo una sonrisa por respuesta. Porque Fate es conformista, se lo ha repetido miles de veces, frente al espejo. Frente a Hayate.

Frente a ella misma.

_Jamás ante Nanoha._

Claro que algún día lo hará. Pretende hacerlo. Pretende que ese mañana llegue.

Porque tiene que llegar, ¿no?

Mientras tanto, se contenta con entrelazar sus dedos y sentir la cabeza de mechones castaños en su hombro, con los ojos azules dormilones. El aliento casi imperceptible y estremecedor.

La hace temblar. Por dentro.

Por fuera.

La alza a los cielos.

_La rompe en los suelos…_

_Give my life__, for you – Daría mi vida, por ti._

_You know I'd always come for you – Sabes que yo siempre vine por ti..._

Y pronto, todo se desvanece. Su calor. Su toque.

El roce.

El confort.

Los sueños…

Han llegado al aula. Nanoha toma su asiento. Fate toma el suyo, al lado.

Abre su mochila con nerviosismo y mira de reojo a su mejor amiga, dormitando sobre la paleta de su pupitre. Sonríe.

Nanoha a diferencia suya no es muy madrugadora.

Ni muy cuidadosa.

Ni muy aplicada.

Tal vez puntual.

_¿Quizá enamorada…? _

Se para lentamente, no quiere hacer ruido. Se agacha enfrente de su silla y coloca los brazos cerca de los suyos, las mangas de sus uniformes canela chocan.

La mirada rojiza se ablanda. Porque ve a Nanoha dormir.

Siempre se ablanda con ella.

Se pone frágil. Débil.

Y no le importa.

No le importa.

_Porque es Nanoha._

Y ella puede destrozarla allí mismo y aún así no dejaría de mirarla con ojos blandos. No podría. La quiere. La protege. La cuida. La sostiene.

_La ama._

-"Nanoha…"

_I was blindfolded – Estaba vendada de los ojos,_

_But now I'm seeing – Pero ahora estoy viendo…_

Un suave susurro, como toda su voz. La voz de Fate que nunca deja de ser dulce, aunque por dentro la coma la amargura.

Las pestañas revolotean y los orbes azules la miran. Una mano se talla los párpados. Se ríe.

Nanoha se ríe como sólo ella sabe hacerlo.

Fate ríe también.

Bajito.

Tímida.

Alegre.

Las risas se detienen y una mirada interrogante es arrojada. La cabeza sigue recostada en los brazos, poniéndole toda su atención.

Fate se sonroja. No puede evitarlo.

_No quiere evitarlo._

Baja una de sus manos y la regresa sobre la paleta. Nanoha parpadea, estudiando el pequeño objeto ovalado ante ella.

Las manos de Fate abren el estuche de terciopelo azul marino. Un brillo destella. Un brillo dorado.

Nanoha la observa asombrada.

Fate sonríe.

Toma el medallón de oro entre sus manos y se pone de pie. Los ojos azules la siguen. Le ofrece la cadena. Es un regalo.

Es un regalo, dice.

Uno de tantos que quisiera hacerle.

Nanoha la contempla enternecida y le pide que se lo coloque. Se aparta la coleta castaña, le deja ponerse detrás y pasar las manos por su cuello. Fate está alegre.

Le está acomodando su regalo.

Un regalo de amigas, por supuesto.

Nanoha le da las gracias.

Claro, porque es su mejor amiga.

Fate quisiera decir algo más. Su corazón quisiera latir más. Su mente quisiera divagar más y sus manos acariciar más.

Y nuevamente, todo sigue igual.

_My mind was closing – Mi mente se estaba cerrando,_

_Now I'm believing – Ahora estoy creyendo…_

Las clases comienzan.

Ella vuelve a su lugar.

Fate está contenta.

_Y está triste también…_

¿Cuántos intentos van ya? ¿En cuántos años?

¿Y cuántas mañanas?

No lo sabe –mentira, sí lo sabe-, y prefiere no pensar en ello. Así que empieza a anotar tan eficiente como ella es.

Con las letras prolijas, los párrafos ordenados, el cuaderno limpio.

Perfecto.

_Vacío._

Perfecto por fuera, vacío por dentro. Sonríe de lado, después de todo es cierto. Las cosas se parecen a dueña.

Algún día las hojas blancas se acabarán.

Algún día sus oportunidades morirán.

Algún día…

Nanoha…

"_Nanoha…"_

Nanoha se irá.

_I finally know just what it __means to let someone in – Finalmente sé lo que es dejar que alguien entre_

_To see the side of me that no one does or ever will – A ver ese lado mío que nadie más ve o verá..._

Fate la mira de reojo. La mira mientras finge escribir. Siempre está fingiendo.

Puede hacer dos o más cosas a la vez. Tiene experiencia. Y duele. Sí, duele tenerla.

Se detiene.

Su mano no reacciona y sus ojos se quedan sorprendidos. El corazón le retumba en el pecho como salvaje.

_Pum. Pum. Pum. _

Se detiene.

No puede fingir.

No estaba preparada para algo así. Ni quiere estarlo. No puede apartar la mirada.

Una sonrisa –pequeña, pues tiene miedo de que la deje crecer para dentro de poco morirse- se dibuja en sus labios. Nanoha acaricia el medallón.

Su medallón.

El que le regaló.

La ve contemplar la foto de ambas, de cuando eran niñas. Cuando eran niñas…

_Años._

Bastantes años han pasado.

¿Cuántos? Oh, no, no quiere pensarlo. Podría ser una trampa. Podría doler.

Podría lastimarla más.

La ha mirado.

Fate se sobresalta.

La ha mirado.

¿Qué está pasando? Debe volver a fingir.

La ha mirado.

No puede. Su mente se bloquea y el lapicero en su mano sigue estático.

La ha mirado.

Nanoha le sonríe. Y le dice: _'Te ha quedado bonito el uniforme.'_

La sonrisa en Fate crece, de manera vacilante. Pero crece.

Crece…

"_Me ha mirado…"_

_So if you ever lost – Así que si algún día te pierdes_

_A__nd find yourself all alone – Y te hallas a ti misma muy sola..._

No cabe de felicidad. No puede esperar el final del día.

La mañana ha sido diferente.

La mañana al fin ha sido diferente.

¿O tal vez siempre lo fue?

No lo sabe. No lo entiende. No le importa.

¡Y qué le importa! Está contenta. No es perfecta. Pero está contenta.

Las clases vuelven a bajar en el mundo real. Fate está atenta, porque es obediente y es la número uno. Porque su madre está orgullosa de ella.

Porque su hermano está orgulloso de ella.

_Porque Nanoha está orgullosa también…_

Escribe, escribe, escribe y escribe. Y esta vez, sus letras parecen flotar y parecen cantarle.

No son símbolos grises. No son puertas de escape. No son banditas de cura que se quiebran con el primer roce.

No.

Hoy no.

Hoy no.

"_Hoy no…"_

Está a pocas horas que de las clases terminen y sea libre. No puede esperar. La mata la ansiedad. La comen los nervios.

La apura el corazón.

Y Nanoha le sonríe. Nanoha siempre le ha sonreído.

Porque es su mejor amiga.

Pero hoy…

"_Hoy es diferente…"_

Lo es.

_I'd search forever just to bring you home – Yo te buscaré por siempre y te traeré de vuelta de a casa._

_Here and now, this I vow __– Aquí y ahora, te lo prometo..._

El timbre suena. Las clases han acabado.

Nanoha se para de su asiento y guarda sus cosas. Fate hace lo mismo, lo hace tan rápido como puede, ella es muy rápida. Es muy buena en los deportes.

Pero es pésima en los sentimientos.

Lo sabe. Claro que lo sabe.

Siempre lo ha sabido.

-"Fate, ¿podemos hablar?"

Fate asiente. Por supuesto que pueden, ella quiere que puedan, espera que puedan. Lo ha estado esperando desde hace rato.

Y está nerviosa.

Se pregunta por qué.

Si todos los días hablan.

Se pregunta por qué.

Si es sólo una plática.

Se pregunta por qué…

Nanoha se queda callada. Se queda callada y los ojos le brillan.

"_¿Por qué?"_

Ojalá pudiera saberlo.

Ojalá pudiera entenderlo.

Ojalá pudiera oírlo…

Desea oírlo.

_Se muere por ello…_

_No matter what gets on my way – No importa lo que se cruce en mi camino,_

_As long as there's still life in me – Mientras haya vida dentro de mí..._

Nanoha la toma de las manos. ¡Nanoha la toma de las manos!

La mente de Fate aclama y el corazón le grita de emoción. Ahora es Nanoha quien le toma las manos.

No puede creérselo. No puede creérselo porque la mira diferente hoy.

Porque hoy es diferente.

Hoy es diferente.

¡Y no sabe por qué!

Pero no importa. Aunque el cuerpo le tiemble, no importa.

Aunque las manos le tiemblen, no importa.

Aunque la esperanza le tiemble…

_Sólo Nanoha importa._

Y la ve sonreír. Su sonrisa deslumbra, cautiva, hechiza y crece. Ella no puede huir. No quiere huir.

Sabe que está sonriendo también, siente sus labios estirarse.

Los dedos de Nanoha acarician los suyos y el calor regresa a ella. Los sentimientos regresan a ella. La esperanza regresa a ella.

Más grande, más fuerte, más brillante.

No sabe si podrá soportarlo.

No sabe si merece soportarlo.

Suplica a su corazón que pueda soportarlo.

Y el corazón lo intenta.

Le salta.

Le grita.

Le chilla.

_Le da las gracias…_

_I'd crawl across this world for you__ – Yo cruzaría este mundo por ti,_

_Do anything you want me to – Haría cualquier cosa que quieras de mí…_

El corazón de Fate siente que casi puede tocar el corazón de Nanoha.

Y ninguno –corazón y Fate- sabe por qué están tan felices. Solamente lo están. Eso basta. Es real. Es hoy. No mañana.

Es hoy.

No mañana.

_Es hoy._

-"¿Sabes, Fate?"

No. No lo sabe. No lo ha sabido –o fingido, mentido, ignorado u olvidado-. No lo sabe pero quiere saberlo.

"_Dilo, Nanoha. Dime."_

Y lo dice.

El silencio es roto al fin y Nanoha empieza a hablar. Le dice muchas cosas, bastantes cosas, enormes cosas.

Valiosas.

Pasadas.

Presentes.

Futuras.

La nombra mejor amiga, la toma de confidente, la quiere como nadie y le permite entrar y salir del corazón como un especial. Como un ser especial.

Va entendiendo.

Fate va entendiendo.

Pero necesita más.

Necesita más y es lo que está teniendo. Porque Nanoha sigue hablando, la sigue notando, la sigue mirando.

_La sigue mirando._

Por fin la sigue mirando.

Y la mira con ojos tiernos. Bondadosos. Gentiles. Cariñosos.

_Azules._

La mira con ojos azules…

_No matter what, remember – No importa qué, sólo recuerda:_

_You know I'd always come for you – Sabes que yo siempre vine por ti..._

Se pierde en ellos. Fate se pierde en sus ojos.

No puede evitarlo. Siempre le ha pasado. ¿Cómo evitarlo? No quiere hacerlo, no le interesa hacerlo.

Jamás le ha interesado.

Un suave apretón en su mano y su nombre pronunciado dulcemente. Fate alza la mirada, extasiada, sorprendida, perpleja, confundida, alegre, complacida.

Alegre, complacida.

_Alegre y complacida._

Y Nanoha nota el uniforme, y nota los aretes, y nota los perfumes y ella sabe que en cualquier momento se va a romper a llorar. Va a llorar porque está feliz. Va a llorar porque hoy es diferente.

Y hoy es su mañana. Su mañana llena de esperanza.

Lo siente. Lo ve. Lo sabe.

Ya casi lo sabe. Ya casi lo entiende.

Y le pican los ojos. Y quiere llorar. Quiere llorar.

"_Quiero llorar…"_

-"No llores, Fate."

Eso intenta. Lo intenta, pero la voz de terciopelo y el cariño en sus ojos no ayudan, la empeoran más. Refuerza sus lágrimas que ya aguan sus ojos, no puede evitarlo.

Y sí quiere evitarlo.

No quiere hacer sentir mal a Nanoha. Quiere ser perfecta.

Fate Testarossa quiere ser perfecta para Nanoha Takamachi.

Y no debe llorar. Se dice que no debe llorar.

_Pero llora…_

_You know – Sabes que…_

El calor envuelve su mirada y una mano se lleva sus lágrimas. Es Nanoha. Es Nanoha llevándose sus lágrimas.

Y Fate sonríe. Y solloza. Sonríe y solloza.

Quiere calmarse, lo intenta, mas su cuerpo tiembla. Se estremece. El corazón se le calma y la abraza y le dice gracias una y otra vez.

Le dice gracias infinitamente.

Por todo.

Por el mañana.

Por la esperanza.

Por la respuesta.

_Por Nanoha._

Fate dirige su mirada borgoña a la mirada cerúlea. Son bonitos ojos. Bonitos ojos azules. Que la contemplan a ella.

Es feliz.

Fate es feliz.

Fate Testarossa tiene 16 años.

Fate Testarossa es la mejor en el equipo de básquetbol.

Fate Testarossa es una alumna ejemplo.

Fate Testarossa… _está enamorada._

Y el día de hoy, el día diferente, el día de la esperanza, el día que tanto había anhelado…

Fate Testarossa es correspondida.

Nanoha le corresponde. La toma del rostro suavemente, la mira suavemente, la trata suavemente.

_La besa suavemente._

Y Fate está contenta.

Porque ya lo entiende.

Ya lo sabe.

Ya comprende.

Se lo dicen los ojos azules, se lo dice Nanoha.

Se lo dice toda su faz blanca y preciosa al separarse de sus labios. Se lo dicen los labios, se lo dice su corazón.

_Se lo dice Nanoha._

Y Fate es feliz.

Fate es feliz, porque Nanoha le dice:

_I'd always come for you __– "Yo siempre vine por ti."_

_**Fin.**_

¡Madre mía! Qué repetidera de palabras, honestamente, honestamente, ¡honestamente! No pensé que lo terminaría a tiempo XDD Y menos que saldría así…

Como una pequeña nota, me he comido algunas líneas (tremenda canción que me aventé xd) de la lírica que se repetían.

Bueno, Liitha, lo prometido es deuda. Te dije que te haría un regalo y aquí lo tienes, espero que te guste :) Gracias por todo tu apoyo y amistad, ha sido genial conocerte y compartir locuras (y lenguajes XDD) contigo.

Sabes que te deseo lo mejor del mundo y que cumplas más. Cuentas conmigo y, nunca dejes de sonreír =)

Muchas gracias a las personas que se tomaron la molestia en leer esta repetición y juego de palabras. ¡Saludos y que pasen un buen día!

Kida Luna.


End file.
